Dr Blowhole's Awareness in Hoboken
by LarryGirl2.0
Summary: The diabolical dolphin and the Hoboken zoosters are having an awareness meeting. They all share their stories as to why they all hate Skipper. But will their hatred be worth it? Or will their hatred become worse the next time they come face-to-face with Skipper?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

30 minutes after Hoboken Zoo closing time- Souvenir Shop

Dr. Blowhole and the Hoboken zoosters were sitting in a circle in the souvenir shop at the Hoboken Zoo (well, except for Blowhole, because he was on his Segway). Hans the Puffin and Clemson the lemur sat in chairs, while Savio the snake and Rhonda the walrus sat on the floor.

There was a banner posted to the back wall of the shop. The banner read: "Hatred-Against-Skipper Awareness" in bold red letters.

"Tonight's awareness get-together will officially begin now," Dr. Blowhole said to the zoosters. "We are here to talk about that stupid peng-you-in Skipper."

The zoosters nodded to each other in bitter agreement.

"Skipper has been a nuisance to us villains!" Dr. Blowhole continued. "Therefore we, as villains, have the right to speak against this peng-you-in!

"We will all take turns saying what we think about Skipper. We will all have a chance to express ourselves on this topic. However, if the thought of Skipper drives you crazy, then you don't have to say anything, but we would all like to hear from you.

"To tell your story, start by introducing yourselves, then you explain why you hate Skipper. It's that easy, folks."

"I don't know if I should start first or go second," Hans confessed, raising a wing. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first!" Rhonda offered.

"Alright," Dr. Blowhole said, nodding.

Suddenly, the evil dolphin looked around the room and then whispered, "Just make sure Skipper isn't hear inside the gift shop. I don't want another intrusion from that peng-you-in! Ever since he snuck into my birthday party uninvited last night, I've been really suspicious about this zoo."

So the zoosters quickly got up and next every inch of the gift shop. Hans checked around the cashier counter. Clemson hopped to the cash register and opened the till. Rhonda opened the door to the unisex restroom. Savio flipped open several boxes of stuffed animals. None of the zoosters found any sign of Skipper, so they all confirmed that it was okay to resume the awareness meeting.

"Alright, Rhonda. Whenever you're ready," Blowhole said as soon as the zoosters returned to their seats.

"Uh, doc?" Rhonda said. "I might have been kind of harsh when I made that offer. Why don't we draw names? We all write down our names on pieces of paper and throw them into a hat. Then you can draw out a name, and that person can go first."

"Sounds fair to me," Savio pointed out.

"I don't know," Dr. Blowhole said uncertainly. "An idea like this got me betrayed last time."

"But this time there's no betrayal," Rhonda persuaded. "I mean, we're all devoted to you. Right, guys?"

The bad guys nodded in agreement. Blowhole saw that the zoosters were truly his followers and then said, "If you say so, guys."

So all the animals wrote down their name on a piece of paper (except Savio; Dr. Blowhole had to write down Savio's name for him). Next, one by one, they all placed their pieces of paper into a top hat that Blowhole had found near the register.

The dolphin shook up the contents in the hat and then pulled out a piece of paper. The zoosters watched as he read out the name: "Hans."

Hans sat up in his chair, cleared his throat and began his story. "Okay, I'll tell you why I hate Skipper so much."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

10:05 PM:

"Um, hello, my name is Hans the Puffin," Hans said.

"Hi, Hans," Dr. Blowhole and the other zoosters responded.

"Tell us your story, Hans," Dr. Blowhole said. The room hushed as the puffin began.

"Skipper has been my frienemy for over… oh, I don't know… too many years to count!" Hans explained.

"It all started in Denmark. At the time, the Feds were after me and Skipper for a debt that needed to be paid... in cold-hard cash. The debt was huge, because we were partying and gambling too much, and we were always borrowing from my family members. So we were charged with unpaid debt.

"I didn't want any part of it, so I tried to pin it on Skipper. That was when he blamed me for somehow 'betraying' him and lying to the Feds about him.

"I knew that betraying him to the Feds was wrong… but when I wanted to get out of that debt that needed to be paid… it didn't matter. I was in a rut, I tell you. I didn't want to be in a rut with Skipper, out of all people! Besides, he got what he deserved in Denmark as that country's most-wanted…"

The zoosters were carefully listening to Hans' story with concern, as well as Dr. Blowhole. "Go on," the evil dolphin told the puffin.

"Anyway," Hans continued, "Skipper has hated me ever since… _but I hate him even more!_"

That was when Dr. Blowhole and the other zoosters clapped (except Savio; he had no hands).

"IRS troubles?" Rhonda couldn't help asking.

"Perhaps, I don't remember," Hans admitted, "but I know for a fact that Skipper and I were gambling and partying. All that was Skipper's planning… I mean, the gambling and partying… that was all Skipper. I never really enjoyed all that. I mean, sure, I had some fun, but then it was too much. Skipper must have some kind of addiction."

"Well, at least you came out with your story, Hans." Dr. Blowhole said, "Thank you for sharing your story."

Next, Dr. Blowhole went back over to the top hat to pull out another name. He pulled out another piece of paper, and it read "Rhonda."

"Alright, Rhonda," Dr. Blowhole said. "You're up next."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

10:10 PM:

"Hi, I'm Rhonda, and I'm a walrus," Rhonda told her conrads.

"Hi, Rhonda," Dr. Blowhole and the other zoosters said in unison.

"I hate Skipper because he's so bossy," Rhonda whined, "and he calls himself a leader? No way! That's just pathetic!"

"I agree," Savio added, rolling his eyes.

"The first time I met Skipper was in Antarctica," Rhonda resumed. "I was with my buddies near a swimming hole, until I see him and his friends skidding over towards my way and telling me that they needed the hole to go fishing. I asked him why, and he just yells at me saying that I can't know what he and his buddies are doing because I wasn't part of their clique.

"I mean, who does that penguin think he is? That little punk has tangoed with the wrong walrus! I mean, what did I ever do to him to deserve that?

"And then there was this one time that he betrayed me to a shark! A great white shark! I was at the swimming hole again, and I felt someone push me in. As I fell into the water, I see a shark heading my way! Eyes so hungry… jaws as powerful as a bulldozer… oh the horror!"

"Rhonda! Rhonda!" Dr. Blowhole tried to calm her down. "It's okay. There's no shark here. We understand. Do we, guys?"

The other zoosters nodded and went over to comfort Rhonda. After a few moments of comforting, they all sat back down to resume the meeting.

"Anyway," Rhonda said sniffling, "that was horrible what Skipper and the penguins did to me. That was why I shipped myself to the Central Park Zoo and stayed there to spy on them and steal Kowalski's gadget for Dr. Blowhole."

"Yes," Dr. Blowhole said, "and Kowalski's little gadget works like a charm too. Thank you for getting that for me, Rhonda."

"You're welcome," Rhonda said nodding, "I was there at the Central Park Zoo spying on Skipper while I was bunking with a whiny otter… uh, what was her name? Marty? Marina? No. Marlene. She didn't like me, but who cares?

"So, that's why I hate Skipper. He did horrible things to me. He even encouraged his penguin friends to do horrible things to me… all because I was a walrus! I was a fat whale to them! So there! I hate Skipper!"

The bad guys around Rhonda applauded soon after she finished her story.

"I hear this story, Rhonda," Dr. Blowhole said to her, "and I can see someone being humiliated as much as I was. So, I think you and I should go out sometime, if you want."

"Cool!" Rhonda marveled.

Now, Dr. Blowhole took the top hat again and pulled out another name. The piece of paper that he had pulled out was a little slimy, but he managed to shake off the slime with a quick flick of his flipper.

The paper read: "Savio."

"I thought you couldn't write, Savio?" Blowhole questioned.

Everyone looked at the snake in question. Savio looked at them and said, "Well, no I can't, but I was reading my name on the paper and… well, I couldn't help but salivate at the very thought of eating Skipper."

"Oh, well, do tell, Savio," Dr. Blowhole said, "since I pulled out your name from the hat."

"Oh, I will tell," the snake said with a smirk. "However, I must forewarn you all that my story is long. It has many twists and turns. But worry not; I'll make it short and sweet, like dessert."

"Do you always have to refer to eating someone?" Clemson cut in.

"That's just how I am," Savio defended himself, "unless you want me to make you my next meal."

Clemson gulped nervously and said, "Um, no, I'll pass. I wanna hear your story. Please tell us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

10:20 PM

Savio took a moment to clear his throat before he began his story.

"Hello, I am Savio," the snake said.

"Hi, Savio," everyone answered in unison.

"I'd like to tell you all why I hate that delicious bird," Savio said.

"Wait a second," Clemson butted in. "If you're saying that you don't like Skipper, then why do you say that he's delicious?"

"Well," Savio explained with a grumble, "I hate him enough to eat him."

"Anyway," the snake resumed, "I'll tell you all my story.

"My parents were born in Russia. So was I. When I was a small snake, my parents and I were both captured and separated by humans. The humans ended up profiting from this trade and they sent me to Hoboken.

"From there, I never had a permanent place to call home. Those humans would always keep transferring me from zoo to zoo, but I would always end up back in Hoboken."

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"What do you need to know?" Savio asked.

"What does having you transferred from zoo to zoo have to do with Skipper?"

"Eventually, I found out that Skipper had once went to Russia, but he wanted all the snakes removed from that country first. So, he had one of his penguin buddies forge a note to the Russian government to temporarily removed all the snakes there. However, come time to return all the snakes back to Russia, I was already caught up with being transferred and all that.

"That meant, that Skipper was the one that had separated me from my parents. And for that, I really want to get back at that delicious penguin!"

"Again, with the 'delicious penguin' thing," Clemson pointed out.

"Alright, Clemson," Dr. Blowhole said, and then turned back to Savio, "Are you finished, Savio?"

"Yes, doctor," Savio replied, nodding his head.

With that, all the other villains clapped.

"Thank you, Savio," Dr. Blowhole applauded, "and now, gentlemen... and Rhonda. I will pull another name out of the hat. So far, Hans, Rhonda, and Savio went. So now, it's only me and Clemson."

Without hesitating, Blowhole reached into the top hat and pulled out another piece of paper. The paper read: "Clemson."

"It's your turn, Clemson," the evil doctor said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

10:25 PM

Clemson stood up on his chair and cleared his throat.

"Hi there. I'm Clemson," he said to the Hoboken zoosters and Dr. Blowhole.

"Hi, Clemson," everyone said back to him.

"Tell us why you hate Skipper," Blowhole said.

"Well," Clemson explained, "actually, I don't like King Julien. He's a fake... a phony. He doesn't deserve to be king. I once tried to prove that he wasn't the real heir to the throne back in Madagascar, but Skipper and his army stopped me from going any farther on the topic.

"I don't know what it is, but Julien always seems to have the upper hand whenever I try to challenge him for the throne, and it gets on my nerves!"

"Wait a minute," Dr. Blowhole butted in, lifting a flipper in question, "This meeting was supposed to be us telling why we hate Skipper, not Julien. Well... that was a great idea you had, Clemson. We'll do a King Julien Awareness night next week."

"No, no," Clemson explained, "I'm telling you all that I hate Skipper, only because he's always defending Julien like he was... UNTOUCHABLE. That's what gets on my nerves!"

"Oh! Okay!" everyone now understood.

"And that's all I have to say about Skipper," Clemson said finally, "only that he's a jerk. A jerky bodyguard for that stupid lemur king."

After saying that, his friends applauded him.

"Thank you for sharing your story, Clemson," Dr. Blowhole said, "now that all of you have gone to tell your stories, I will now tell you mine, since my name is the only one left in the hat seemingly. But I'll just take my name out of the hat anyway."

So Blowhole reached into the hat to grab his name out. But when he pulled out the piece of paper, something was added to it. Next to his name was some words, which made the paper read: "Dr. Blowhole Is A Nerd!"

"What?!" Blowhole was outraged.

"What is it?" Rhonda asked.

"What's wrong?" Savio inquired.

"Someone wrote that I am a nerd!" Blowhole yelled. "I'm not a nerd! Whoever did this must come forward now! I mean it!"

None of the Hoboken zoosters stepped forward.

"Anyone?" Dr. Blowhole growled, now eyeing them suspiciously.

"What if it was Clemson?" Rhonda piped up, pointing at him with suspicion. "He was butting into some of our stories at the time."

"Don't look at me, guys!" Clemson argued defensively. "What if it was Rhonda? I mean, she was the one that suggested that we pull our names out of the hat, right? Or was it someone else that suggested that? Who was it that suggested that?"

"Don't go spinning the blame on me, pal!" Rhonda came over to Clemson threateningly.

"Alright, enough!" Dr. Blowhole ordered. "We'll get to the bottom of this!"

"My thoughts exactly, Blowhole!" a voice shouted from inside the hat. This scared everyone in the gift shop, including Blowhole himself.

"Did that hat just speak?" Savio wondered.

"That's silly!" Rhonda assured him nervously. "Hats can't talk... unless of course, it's magic!"

"This hat isn't magic," Dr. Blowhole said, now looking inside the hat... where he met a slap to the face. And out popped...

"SKIPPER!" everyone shouted with shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

10:30 PM

Dr. Blowhole and the Hoboken zoosters were frozen with shock as Skipper hopped out of the top hat.

"I already knew that you all were gonna talk some smack about me," Skipper said coolly. "However, after hearing your sad stories, I gotta say... you all had some... I don't know... validity to y'all's stories.

"I mean, it was true that I did all those things to you. But hey! I only did those things because you were all behind that evil plot where I was made public-enemy number one in Denmark; that wasn't just Hans that did that. YOU ALL DID IT!"

The zoosters argued various things and threw insults at Skipper. Clemson and Hans shook their fists. Savio hissed angrily. Rhonda got ready to pounce onto the penguin.

Dr. Blowhole just glared at Skipper. "You ruined our meeting!"

"You mean the 'Hate Skipper Awareness' night in this hellhole of a town?" questioned Skipper. "Why, you people! And it's so obvious! It's Hoboken! Where hope goes to croak! I mean, Kowalski intercepted some of the emails that you were giving to these lunatics prior to this night."

"He did WHAT?!" Blowhole was outraged. Then he grumbled, "Curse you, Kowalski! Curse you to shreds!"

"Enough tricks!" Rhonda became frustrated. "It's time for a little payback! Right, Dr. Blowhole?"

Dr. Blowhole only looked at her sheepishly. "Payback?" He squeaked, but then shot a look at Skipper, remembering that the penguin had ruined their meeting and quickly added with confidence this time, "I mean... yes! Let's show this peng-you-in what for!"

"For treating us like criminals!" Hans shouted.

"For having us transferred against our will!" Savio proclaimed.

"For sticking up for our enemies!" Clemson added with rage.

"Uh... what everyone else said!" Rhonda couldn't help but chime in.

"Oh, I'm shaking," Skipper panicked with mockery. "Well, before you go attacking me, let me just say that I have all your confessions on tape."

"Huh?" the zoosters and Dr. Blowhole said in unison.

"That's right!" Skipper said. "I recorded each and every one of your stories on a tape recorder and on the video cameras from this gift shop. So the word is out! You all are going to the slammer! Well, the animal slammer that is... And the authorities are on their way as we speak."

Dr. Blowhole just sighed. "Let me guess..."

The other zoosters finished, "Kowalski?"

"Yep," Skipper answered no smiling. "I'd say that this meeting is officially over. I'm out of here!"

Skipper leaped through a window and the villains all panicked.

"Don't let him get away!" Dr. Blowhole shouted.

The villains scrambled to exit the gift shop. Once they got outside, Skipper was already gone. And the authorities were just a block away.

"Man, he got us good!" Clemson admitted.

Dr. Blowhole stared at the oncoming police and then smiled. "Not entirely," he hissed.

Blowhole pushed a button on his Segway and from out of nowhere came a jazzed up animal control truck. It looked like any other animal control vehicle, except it had Dr. Blowhole's dolphin symbol on it.

"Get in!" he called to the zoosters. "We're ditching this joint for a while."

"You mean, until the police back off on us?" Hans asked.

"Yes," Blowhole replied. "AND, until I figure out how to beat Skipper in the future!"

So everyone hopped or slithered into the vehicle and the truck zoomed away from the Hoboken Zoo entrance as fast as they could. And yes, Dr. Blowhole was going to get his revenge on Skipper one way or another.


End file.
